Its Just Good Business
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Pre-DBZ. T for violence Vegeta gets bored and he and his squad start making trouble in order to get an assignment. Fortunately Freeza has one for them - a hostile takeover of a back water planet which will cement a business deal for him. My story is based on Vegeta's boast to Goku "that kaio ken move is a clever technique but I've encountered something just like it before!" R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ,**

* * *

Freeza Station 207 was a pretty dull place if you were a true warrior, Vegeta reflected glumly. He and his associates had been stuck on this gods forsaken place for weeks now and frankly he was sick and tired of it. What passed for local authority had cautioned him several times for starting fights and then - wasn't this the most appalling thing to caution him for? -_ winning_ them!  
Was it his fault he was the strongest Saiyan in the universe? No! Was it his fault that destiny had their favourites and he happened to be one of them as the Prince of all Saiyans? Of course not! And did he happen to like it this way? Hell yes!  
It was oddly comforting to know that no matter where you currently stood in the scheme of things that nothing lasted forever.  
Vegeta believed that all good things came to those who waited, because if it was worth the price of your time then you had to make it worth waiting for. Vegeta wasn't the type of man who sat around and waited to be given things that he wanted, he was going to take those things for himself because that was the way the universe worked; the strong ruled and took what they wanted and those weaker either died, obeyed or stayed out of the way.  
And since he was aware that his status lay on the buttered side up of fate's bread then who were these pretty little nothings to berate him for abusing that position a little? As if they wouldn't do the same if the situations were reversed!  
He reflected on this with a smile as he punched the man in his grasp once again, the soldier grunted as his teeth clicked together and he went limp in the Prince's grasp.

Vegeta let him go and turned to face the now less confident trio of beauracrats who had called him in to see them, one of them was shaking like a leaf and trying to make himself smaller behind his two taller members.  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, I recall you were saying something about my 'unacceptable levels of conduct' before this soldier went for his blaster behind my back?" Vegeta asked them in his smoothest and most reasonable voice. He could not keep his smile hidden though, nor the hint of ironic amusement that lay behind the words.  
The aforementioned blaster was on the floor and Vegeta eyed it disinterestedly as the three aliens before him mustered up the right words to avoid what they feared might provoke a violent response.

"W-well you see, the thing is that you Saiyans are getting intolerable now and we'll have to ask you to leave if this goes on any more!" The tallest - and perhaps not the brightest of them - said once he'd composed himself from the shock of seeing one of his own security knocked out in front of him.  
"That's right!" the second added quickly "Don't you know there are rules on Freeza's stations that have to be followed? It's the _law_!" he said severely, clearly running on the thin strength of his words to save him. Poor fool; using words to defend yourself before true warriors was much like using a paper shield to stop a sword... still, he supposed with the absence of possessing any strength any shield would make you feel better than having no shield.

Hmph. Clearly these were people more used to dealing with the weaker kinds of species if they thought he'd be swayed by a few rules. There weren't many out there who could match the Saiyans in brute strength but even so…!  
This was why he hated reptiles - the colder a species blood was the less chance there was of the exciting prospect of a fight!  
Vegeta smiled "The law?" he echoed sarcastically "Well I suppose I should really stop what I'm doing then, since it's 'the law' we're talking about!"  
"Yes, yes you should!" the first reprimanded him sternly as he nodded desperately.  
"Well normally I'd be inclined to agree that rules are there for a reason… but there's a problem," Vegeta stepped over the fallen soldier and walked up to the trio, they all stood taller than him but the Prince had never been one to let height worry him – he was shorter than many people, it was true. But looked at it from his point of view that was just fine and maybe all the sweeter for it just meant taller people had to scrape down even lower to lick his boots.

The Prince smiled at them before he continued "We Saiyans have a natural ability to fight, it's been in our culture for centuries and it's what we've always done for fun. I'm sure you can't see the problem in a little recreation?" The Prince asked them. When no answer was forthcoming he smiled even more pleasantly which was oddly more discomforting for the three administrators than his wrath was "Now none of your stations sections have anything designed to assuage that need to the level we like. The closest thing you have as a substitute is a bar, and at a bar people get drunk and say stupid things that provoke others-"  
"But that's your people that you're talking about - most of the time they start the fights!"  
"Actually its Nappa, the hot head can't handle his beer" Vegeta corrected him "but the point is that I won't take that sort of thing lying down. I really have to let people know where they stand, or in this case, _crawl_ when matched against myself and my colleagues. It would be bad for our reputation if we didn't try to uphold our image as fearsome warriors."  
"Who can win brawls with drunken aliens! Some warriors you are!" one of them scoffed.  
Vegeta rounded on him, advancing until he was the thin alien cringed away from him "I'm sorry… what did I just hear you say?" the Prince growled.  
"Well… well what I _meant_ to say was if that's case then you must control your team! They can't be beating up the staff on a regular basis – who's going to run the place?"

"I don't see why they can't. If you hired staff who could handle this problem then you wouldn't be having this problem." Vegeta informed them smugly "Besides what's the real harm in a few little bar fights… it livens up the place. Gives it some character!"  
"Fine! If that's how it's going to be then you're all barred from the bar on this station!" the third had finally grown a pair and now spoke up, though it was still from behind his two other members.  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he walked forward, the two standing in front of the offender quickly parted before the very intent glare of the Prince and when they moved Vegeta now found himself eye to eye with a scrawny alien no bigger than himself.  
"I would advise you to seriously think about the consequences should you try to enforce that, little man." Vegeta warned him in a low dangerous voice "There's only one kind of danger worse than catching a Saiyan drunk and grumpy and that's to provoke him when he's sober. When a Saiyan is drunk he misses his punches and energy attacks… well _sometimes_ he will anyway. But when he's sober then he _won't_ miss. Then the bodies start piling up."  
He painted the picture as dramatically as he could – if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to put on a good show when the attention was on him "Then before long there's no one left but us on this station because all the security are _dead_ because they tried to intervene and then all the patrons and partners and dealers and visiting magistrates will avoid this place like the plague… because there will be _no one left to protect them from us_."

"I- I…" the third beaurucrat trembled and stammered before the Prince whose smirk broadened into a triumphant smile.  
_Gotcha_, Vegeta thought.  
"Or perhaps you can just let us do what we like and turn a blind eye, like good little corrupt bureaucrats should, and I'll give you my word that we'll try to behave in a more… civilised manner?"  
The alien nodded desperately "Yes! Of course… Prince Vegeta!"  
"Nice doing business with you gentlemen." The Prince turned and marched out of the room, but as he did so he made sure to stand on the blaster and crush it to a pile of sparking scrap beneath his boot as he did so. The door thumped shut behind him leaving three very frightened administrators wondering how the hell they were supposed to stop that kind of a man if they ever got him angry enough to be unreasonable.

Nappa met him out in the hallway "Hey! _Nicely_ put Vegeta!" the bald giant of a man complimented him.  
"It's not hard Nappa" Vegeta shrugged "You just need to learn how to talk to people."  
The pair of them walked down the brightly lit and over heated corridors in silence for a while as Nappa considered what his Prince had just said. It wasn't that Nappa was dumb, but it was often hard to tell if the Prince was being his usual mocking self or if he was angry and trying to mask it with sarcasm.  
It could cost you a beating if you got it wrong, so Nappa had learned a long time ago to simply do as he was told and try hard not to upset his sovereign.  
"So" the retainer asked the smaller man "Are we going to behave ourselves, or what?"  
Vegeta laughed hard at the suggestion of any moderation "Hell no we won't! Nappa, I want you two to do your best at doing a number on this station – I want you to beat up the patrons in the bar, I want you to break everything you can when a fight breaks out, I especially want you to get the security involved and then show them up as incompetent, You and Raditz go nuts." he offered generously.  
Nappa was pleased but confused "But… why did you talk with those losers back there if you don't intend to follow the rules?"  
Vegeta supressed the urge to roll his eyes "Because Nappa" he explained "they'll be trying to get anyone they can involved with this if it will stop us. That means Freeza will hear of it soon enough and then we'll get an assignment."  
"Or a punishment." Nappa suggested mildly.  
"Would you rather be stuck here?" Vegeta snapped at him.  
"No!" Nappa quickly replied.  
"Well then, anything's better than this place. Honestly, if we stay here much longer we'll all be like that joke of a Saiyan Raditz."

* * *

**Well there we are, a first installment up. Sorry its a little short, but I'm trying to keep it in character. ha ha - just a little joke. Seriously though I'd like to know what you think of it - is it a good start or is it a little far fetched, is the characterisation good or does it need tweaking?  
Yeah, so tell me what you think and hopefully the next chap will be up shortly and we'll get rolling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DBZ,**

* * *

A Prince had to have some luxuries in life - even Princes that were subjects to another being. Vegeta's favourite perk was making people who were afraid of him be around him. Not because he enjoyed the fear itself but he enjoyed what it represented and it often helped him to accept his situation. It hurt his pride that he was not yet the master of his own fate, and that fear he felt from others was a comfort to him, and a balm for his pain.  
'Fear' was another word for _recognition_ by his standards, and that recognition helped him to remember what he was, what his people were and _why_ he did what he had done for so long now.  
The Saiyan race were the mightiest warriors in the universe – they were second to none in ambition and skill save for Freiza.  
But of course, Freiza was an _individual_ and one solitary case weighed against the rest of the universe did not make him the rule it made him the _exception_ to the rule, but not for long!

Though the Saiyans were the strongest race in the universe their species had been all but wiped out by an asteroid that had destroyed their home planet. This was story told to the remaining Saiyans by none other than Frieza himself, and who were they to question it?  
Well, the fact that they were taking the word of their employer – who just happened to be in the area at the time and apparently didn't see fit to save his best employees from this tragedy was a little suspicious.  
and then there was that coincidental fact that Freiza was in the business of wiping out entire species to make way for other beings that he preferred, and his regard for the Saiyans had never been very high to begin with despite their best efforts.

No, Vegeta knew it was more than just a freak accident that had led to his species near extinction. There was a personal edge to it, Freiza _could_ have stopped it but he hadn't.  
So that begged the question _why_?  
But Vegeta knew why - there was a state of being that only a Saiyan could reach – the Legendary 'Super Saiyan' rumoured to be even stronger than Frieza!  
That was why he'd wanted the Saiyan's reduced to but a handful of men – he'd wanted to stop this legend from being achieved – but fool that he was, he'd left the child destined to become that very legend alive!  
From his birth he'd been raised to believe that he would one day attain this status - it was his birth right by blood as much as his royal status and his name was.  
So let that fool boast and brag, let him saunter and sit on his laurels. Vegeta would one day cast him down and then the universe would see its true ruler come to power!  
The fear he saw in others who were near him was a reminder of the fear that Frieza must also feel deep down inside his cold heart for the Prince of Saiyans.  
That same fear was the reminder to him that there was a great destiny waiting for him in the future no matter what he had to do whilst he attained the strength to become what he was born to be; his destiny was to become the Legendary Super Saiyan and nothing, not even Freiza, would stop him!  
It was his destiny…

He brought himself to reality as he panted hard and tried to relax into a meditative state. He could feel his power growing within him even as he focussed on harnessing it within his body, he could feel its heat and its might building up beneath his chest like a living animal trying to escape him. With every thump of his beating heart and every pant of effort that escaped his set jaw the feeling intensified until he felt it in every muscle in his body.  
It was an elating sensation that made him feel like he was floating, every muscle seemed incredibly tough and heavy but at the same time he felt as light as the air he breathed.

It was disorientating and left him with an out of body sensation at first, but then he focussed his mind and all at once everything returned to normal and his senses came back to him. He concentrated on just keeping himself at that level until his whole universe was comprised of his body and his breathing – all of it level and even, all of it in harmony...  
He closed his eyes and willed his essence to rise, to release the beast within himself and let his nature free...  
In an instant it all changed – his body heat began to rise quickly and steam rose from his body as sweat was superheated by the rising temperature he was creating from within himself, with his eyes shut tight and his brows knotted he fought to keep it controlled and at a higher but manageable level – if he raised it too high then he'd cause himself harm, maybe even pass out from the strain of it!

But if he did not raise it high enough then this would be a wasted session and pointless exercise because his body would never learn to cope with greater stress and achieve greater power unless it was tested and it learned to endure.  
He sneaked a quick glance at the register on the wall… Yes! It _was_ greater than before! The internal scouter that was monitoring him was registering a substantial increase in his power levels!  
If he could just hold out a little bit longer…

He gritted his teeth and clenched his muscles tighter, willing them to hold out as he raised his power higher than he'd previously dared. The throbbing of the muscles struggling to maintain their cellular structure as he pushed pure energy through them was intense, his whole body tingled and the muscles knotted to the degree that it was getting painful to maintain his current level.  
But still he endured – he had to! The pain of failure would only mean renewed effort – to fail now meant starting again later on and did he want to have to do this all over again later when he was so close to completion at this very moment?  
No!  
He let out a roar and opened his eyes as the power surged and his heart pounded. The blood rush made his head spin with dizziness and he almost lost his balance. He moved his legs out so he could crouch in a slight squat and he braced his arms into his thighs as his whole body trembled from the pressure he'd been putting it through.  
He was past the limit! He'd done it! He held it but a second longer and then he released the power gladly with a push outwards from his chest that vented the power from his body with a blast of heat and air. The shockwave pounded the chamber he was training in and the metal walls shivered. A large dent formed in the wall before him and the scouter on the wall cracked and finally exploded with a puff of smoke.  
Sirens and alarms beeped wildly from all around the room – it would certainly spoil the technicians day to fix all this but if he knew what was good for him then he'd still get to work quickly, Vegeta liked to train regularly and his regime had been getting stricter with all this recent inactivity.  
He exhaled heavily as he wiped sweat from his brow and went to find something to eat… todays session had been worth it!

In the mess hall he sat alone, Raditz and Nappa were no doubt following his instructions to the letter in tearing up all the areas of interest in this place. Vegeta was being the model of what good behaviour was for a Saiyan; he was eating a lot without consideration if others wanted any of what he was having but he was only picking a fight if someone actually made a move to take his stuff or challenge him directly.  
Saiyan culture seemed petty and childish to other species, and to a certain level it was but when violence literally solved every problem there was only so much room for social conduct and etiquette wasn't there?  
It was all about how to spoke and behaved. Respect was everything but be too polite or crawly and you might be targeted for being weak or a creep, but be too coarse or boastful and you'd certainly get challenged for being an obnoxious prick who needed to be taken down a peg.

But still, there was a certain simple elegance to it all that made it pretty appealing and at least it was easy to understand unlike _some_ weird cultures with their rules and airs and graces…  
In Saiyan society the King got the best food, the best women and the best seat in the house. He got these things because he knew how to fight and win and because he was a winner then it was obvious why everyone should know better than to challenge him for the right to the things he enjoyed.  
Of course, there were never any challengers in the time of Vegeta's father. Things had changed by then but the principles had stayed the same. Might made right.  
Vegeta took a bite out of some unidentifiable piece of meat and munched on it for a bit when suddenly his earpiece chimed.  
He swallowed his mouthful and pressed the button on the side to receive the call.

"What?" he asked in a bored manner as he took another bite of his meal.  
"It's Nappa sir, good news! Those idiots you were talking to finally caved in and words come down from above. We've got an assignment!" his retainer said with enthusiasm, you could hear the satisfied smile he no doubt had on his face by his tone of voice.  
Vegeta was pleased to hear it but he only grunted in acknowledgement "Well it's about time! Where's Raditz?"  
Nappa was silent for a moment as he checked that and then he spoke again "Erm, I'll get him for you sir, shall we meet you at bay three?"  
It was the closest launching site and the sensible choice for them to meet. "Fine. I'm going to finish my meal and then I'll see you both there. Don't keep me waiting – if you're late I'll leave you behind!"

He'd do no such thing of course, if his subordinates they had a mission before he did then it was only because the mission was hard enough that it required the three of them to perform it.  
Vegeta didn't doubt he could manage by himself if he had to of course, he was an elite after all! But why not take the others along? Even if he was obviously the strongest Saiyan alive those two were still representatives of their race and it wouldn't hurt to put them through a little combat training to make them a little stronger.  
Unlike himself his two subordinates didn't seem to train seriously and Vegeta believed that they were both long due a good work out.  
The Prince hoped this mission would be worthwhile and his subordinates might actually gain some benefit from it; if things continued as they did then sooner or later they were going to come up against someone worth their time and those two might embarrass him and their race by getting beaten against an opponent they should have been able to handle if they'd actually put the effort in beforehand.

* * *

**Please R&R, feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
